The Differnce Between Chase and Robert
by Mental Toast Goddess
Summary: Chase always kept a rather large wall between his work life and his personal one
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Not So Subtle Difference Between Chase and Robert

**Author**: Mental Toast Goddess

**Summary**: Chase always kept a rather large wall between his work life and his personal one.

**Warnings**: Nothing really.

**Rating**: PG

When House hired his team Chase was one of the first he'd chosen. The blonde Australian had been hired strictly off of a recommendation from his own father, and it wasn't difficult to discover what Chase was like. He was a total kiss ass that believed anything House said, sure Chase was brilliant but honestly House was pretty sure that if he told Chase Christmas came in July the Aussie would be excitedly awaiting the arrival of Santa Clause. However when this strange girl pops up out of nowhere claiming to have been Chase's best-friend since they were sixteen year-sold he is instantly intrigued.

"Look it's his birthday, and I know he'll be totally pissed at me for showing up here I just wanted to be able to give him his birthday video" She asks hopefully with the barest of pouts.

"Birthday Video?" House questions sarcasm mixed in with his own confusion. She flashes him a breathtakingly beautiful smile that honestly wasn't needed because there was no way House could pass up an opportunity like this.

"Please" now she's giving him a puppy-dog look, and House wordlessly grabs the disk out of her hand. She lets out an excited squeal and hugs House tightly around his shoulders. "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! You won't even know I'm here." and she bounces (literally) to the back of the room where she stands quietly.

House is ready to not-so-nicely boot the strange Kayley girl out of the room, but then his team arrives and Chase's reaction to the girl is so comical it almost hurts. He stares at her for a long moment his mouth agape a horrified look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here" Chase hisses quietly but there's no point in trying to be quiet because they already have the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well hello to you to" she rolls her eyes and is suddenly sarcastic the exact opposite of the bouncy girl House just had the conversation with.

"You can't be here" Chase's voice is frantic and nearing panicking

"Really cause it looks like I am" Kayley says sardonically

"You are leaving right now" Chase says making an angry highly offensive gesture towards the door

"No I am not" she replies

"Yes you are" Chase snaps

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They both stood glaring daggers at each other panting slightly from their argument, they had reached a standstill in there argument and no one dared move much less breathe.

"You know what it's my birthday so I win" Chase immaturely points out sticking his tongue out at Kayley

"Yeah that's mature" Kayley responds sorely

"I'm pretty I don't have to be mature" Chase replies smoothly a large grin makes it's was onto his face.

The entire room is silent and watching no one has ever seen this side of Chase before.

"I'm prettier" Kayley cries pouting

"I'm prettiest" Chase yells

"Well I'm prettiester" Kayley is now sticking out her tongue at Chase

"Prettiester is not a word" Chase points out

"Your not a word" Kayley cries angrily

"That doesn't make any sense" Chase almost sounds like he's whining

"Ha, I'm pretty I don't have to make sense"

Chase is ready with a comeback but House slams his cane loudly down on the table effectively bringing the attention of everyone in the room unto him. "As much as I'd love to listen to the end of this interesting argument but we have a video to watch" House calls sarcastically shaking the DVD in front of everyone's faces. After seeing this side of Chase House is eager to learn more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Not So Subtle Difference Between Chase and Robert

**Author**: Mental Toast Goddess

**Summary**: Chase and his colleagues get to watch his birthday video.

**Warnings**: Language, lewd conduct

**Rating**: PG-13

**(on tape)**

_The image of a grinning redhead fills the screen. "Happy birthday Robert!" she cries from somewhere behind her she pulls out confetti and a noise maker, she throws the confetti up in the air and plays the noisemaker ceremoniously. "This is your birthday video, duh!" She laughs at her own bad joke and continues talking. _

_"Sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate with you but I had a conference to go to. And well crazy people aren't going to heal themselves. So anyways, I asked Kayley to deliver the video to you while you were at work. The things on this video are a little more than just your average crazy, but since I know Kayley would never be dumb enough to play this in front of the people you work with, let's get this show on the road"_

**(off tape)**

"You know what I just realized" Kayley cries jumping up "Why watch a movie about dumb old Robbie, when we can watch a Disney movie" she laughs nervously and pointedly looks away from Chase who is sending her a heated death glare.

_'Burst into flames! Burst into flames! Burst into flames!' _he screams inside his mind. Chase is greatly disappointed to find that she is still standing there grinning nervously.

"You know I'd love to, but I got this bum leg and all. It's a real bitch to get up and change tapes" House says in a sarcastic tone. Kayley looks like she wants to say something else but House loudly shushes her "'re trying to watch a movie and it's rude to talk during it"and he tips the volume up with the use of his cane.

**(on tape)**

Kayley walks up to the camera large grin plastered across her face "Hi, I'm a kitty! You wanna be a kitty with me? Mew." her voice is a high pitched squeak and her smile can only be described as demented.

"Cat fight!" Chase calls from somewhere behind Kayley then he tackles the smaller girl to the ground.

* * *

The scene changes and everyone can see Chase in a desk chair. He's rolling around making engine noises and pretending he's a car. Then a smirking Kayley walks over to him and takes a hold of the back of the chair, "Car crash!" she yells shoving the chair harshly so that it ans Chase slam into a wall.

"Road rage!" Chase yells taking a hold of the chair like you would a wheel chair and attempting to mow Kayley down with it.

* * *

The scene changes again and it looks as though they are at some club. Chase and Kayley both have identical looks of determination on their faces, they nod resolutely to one another before turning their attention towards the stage. Simultaneously they both step onto the raised surface and make their way over to the poles that reach from the ceiling to the floor.

They seem to be having a contest of sorts trying to outdo each other their moves getting more and more erotic. Soon clothes are dropping too, and before things could get more interesting then that the camera skips ahead.

They're now in the car driving back from whatever club they were just at and both Chase and Kayley counting up the tips they made from their dancing.

"So much did you make" Chase asks almost casually.

"How much did you make" Kayley asks just as casually.

"I asked first" Chase says indignantly

"No I did" Kayley insists stubbornly

"You did not"

"Did to"

"Okay we are so not doing that" Chase growls lightly putting a stop to the argument before it could start.

"Are too" Kayley says

"..."

"Sorry"

"I'll count to three and we'll say it at the same time" Chase suggests and Kayley nods.

"1...2..."

"$250.00" they both yell out together.

"Not possible" they both whisper at the same time.

"Ah-ha!" Chase exclaims holding up a shiny gold coin "Lookie here, I got me a bus token too. That makes me one bus token hotter than you" he taunts.

"You cheap whore that's my bus token" Kayley yells, grabbing the coin from Chase "I got that off the bus last week"

**(off tape)**

Chase has his face berried in his hands embarrassment making his cheep a deep crimson almost purple. House looks immensely amused, and Foreman and Cameron seem to be shell shocked. But all of the beepers go off all at once signaling that something was wrong with their patient. Chase had never been so happy to learn that someone was dying.

As Foreman Cameron and Chase (who gives Kayley a 'your dead' look) leave the room to help the patient. Kayley reaches for the video. But there is a cane blocking her way.

Kayley sighs and knows that because of the look she receives from House there is no way she's getting the tape back, barring the obvious kicking you in your bum leg routine. Instead she leaves without the video, keen on being anywhere but there was Chase came back.


End file.
